


A Night to Forget.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, What happened after the champions league loss, spurs boys are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: He put a brave face on, the cheers from the red side of the stadium ringing in his ear. He blocked it all out, pretended to be strong for his teammates, for the world. He took the lead and walked up the podium collecting his silver medal, taking it off almost as soon as he put it on. He stood and watched as his defeated teammates walked up one by one, his heart breaking with every dropped medal.(Takes place on the 1st of June after the Champions League loss in Madrid. The boys have different ways of coping with the dreaded result and some take comfort in each other.)





	1. Dele and Eric.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I have had this idea for some time now and I've finally been able to actually write it without sobbing my eyes out. In the first chapter we follow Dele and Eric, and in the second chapter we follow Harry and Jan. Hope you guys like this wee story<3

He put a brave face on, the cheers from the red side of the stadium ringing in his ear. He blocked it all out, pretended to be strong for his teammates, for the world. He took the lead and walked up the podium collecting his medal, taking it off almost as soon as he put it on. He stood and watched as his defeated teammates walked up one by one, his heart breaking with every dropped medal. 

He knew how much they’d fought for this, how much they’d been through to get to this point. He’d watched them in Barcelona, Manchester, he’d watched them in Amsterdam. He’d never felt apart of it though, he hadn’t been able to take any credit for their fantastic run. But it still hurt, it hurt even more knowing how much they’d fought for it. The days leading up to the final had been the most magical days of his career, he’d never wanted them to end and a part of him thought that they wouldn’t have to.

One by one they’d scattered away. Poch had held something that had resembled a team talk, and after that they’d been left to their own sorrows. He watched Winksy put on his clothes in record speed and practically sprint out of the dressing room. He’d watched Lucas not bawl his eyes out, he didn’t even know where Toby was. He understood, they could all hear the noise from the fans in the stadium, the loud music thumping from the home dressing room. It was impossible to avoid the celebrations going on outside.  _ It should’ve been them. _ They all wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. 

The coach was waiting for them outside, some of the lads didn’t show up most of them returning with their own families, but some of them not ready to do that yet. 

Their flight was due to leave in the morning, it was an optional one of course, the season had officially ended so none of them were obliged to travel back to England. It would’ve been different if they won however. But yeah, some of them had to, they’d gotten the call up for England, and he’d been over the moon about it when he had, but now it felt like the worst thing ever.

He put his airpods on canceling out the noise around him. He put on his favorite bon iver album and tapped play. The song ‘22 over soon’ started playing and he couldn’t help but crack a smile at the lyrics ringing through his ears.  _ Ironic. _ He took a seat at the back of the coach, putting his phone on airplane mode not wanting any texts to come through his screen. 

He was so in his own world he hadn’t noticed the other man taking a seat beside him until he’d removed one of his airpods. Eric looked back, surprised at the sudden movement until he saw the face sitting next to him. It was Dele, of course it was him who would it else be. Eric hadn’t expected him to be on the bus, he didn’t know why but he’d just assumed he’d be with his family.

Dele put on the airpod he’d stolen and sat himself back against the seat.

“Hadn’t expected you to be here” Eric said in an almost whisper, looking at the boy with soft eyes.

“Where would I else be?” 

Dele looked like a broken man, and Eric knew how much these types of losses had an effect on him. This was probably the worst one yet, so he’d just assumed he would’ve wanted to be alone or with his family. Dele reached his hand out and grabbed Eric’s phone, fingers brushing against his and Eric felt his heart race. 

“29 Strafford” Dele mumbled skipping through the songs until he found it on the playlist.

Eric felt himself smile for the first time that night, the distant memory of them laying in bed flashing by. They’d spent all day in bed that day, eating breakfast, fucking, cuddling, listening to Eric’s favorite playlists. The song ‘29 strafford’ had started playing and Dele had mumbled the words ‘ _ our song’ _ . The golden sunset had been shining through Eric’s bedroom window as Dele painted shapes with his finger on Eric’s chest. It had been magical and ever since that day he’d not been able to listen to it without thinking about Dele. It was his favorite on the entire album.

Dele rested his cheek on Eric’s shoulder as the melody started playing in their headphones. And for a split second he forgot about everything else around him but Dele. 

  
  


Once they got back to the hotel most of them went off on their own. Winksy was talking to the receptionist and Jan sat in one of the lobby chairs watching him closely, he looked like a mess, like he’d been crying, and Eric thought about walking up to the man but before he could think about his next step he heard felt a hand wrap around his bicep, trying to get his attention. He instantly knew who it belonged to, it was the man who’d sat next to him on the bus. Dele looked at him, with a look that read  _ ‘I need you’ _ and and Eric already knew what he was going to ask him.

“Come on” Eric said in a soft tone, his voice quiet, only loud enough for Dele to hear. 

They made their way to the elevator and as soon as the doors shut Dele pulled him into a tight hug, his face nuzzling in the crook of Eric’s neck, hiding from the world. The boy’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and Eric brought his up, wrapping them around Dele’s waist. He instantly felt Dele melt into him and he realized just how much he’d missed Dele’s hugs.

The elevator doors pinged open way too soon for his liking and they found themselves on their floor. As they parted Eric noticed Dele’s puffy eyes, they were watering. Eric’s heart sank, he hated seeing Dele like this. He knew how the other man took big defeats like this, he took them hard. 

The first time had been after their defeat at the Euros. That whole night Dele hadn’t been able to stop crying and Eric had stayed with him until the sun had risen. They’d still been young, none of them really anticipating what their friendship would eventually develop into, to be fair Eric should’ve known back then that the love he felt for the boy wasn’t platonic but he’d been too young and blind to see. 

The second time had been their loss at World Cup semi final, they’d all believed they’d bring it home and there had been something magical about that time in Russia. He didn’t know what had been the hardest to come to terms with, the loss to Croatia or the fact that their summer had ended. In terms of their relationship, the world cup had felt like a time capsule back to the old Dele and Eric. They’d been all over each other, like the old days. He’d fallen in love with the boy all over again. It had made it harder to come to terms with their defeat because they both knew as soon as that plane landed on English soil, they’d both go back to their separate lives again.

Dele had cried, not as much as the euro defeat but enough for Eric’s heart to break. Dele had asked him to fuck him that night. They’d never had sex before, drunken handjobs and blowjobs aside and with the exception of that time Dele had asked him to finger him, he’d never actually fucked Dele. That night had been one of the hardest for him to get over, career wise, but somehow Dele had managed to turn it into one of the best. So yeah, they had sex and it didn’t stop there, after that when they’d come back to england, they still found themselves tangled in each others bed sheets. It didn’t happen as much as Eric had wished it to but still he savored those nights, each one like it was their last. 

This defeat however, this one hurt the most. Eric was good at shutting his emotions off, he was a pro at pretending that everything was fine. He’d always been like that growing up, he’d felt like he’d needed to be the rock of the family, for his younger siblings. He was always the person that would be there for others, and he didn’t mind it. But this, this loss was particularly hard for him to swallow.

“How do you do it?” Dele said as the door closed behind them. Eric turned the lights on, only the ones by the bed making the room dimly lit. “How do you just shut it off?”

Eric looked over at Dele who had laid himself down on the king sized bed. He walked over and fell down on the spot beside Dele, who was staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t” Eric looked at Dele.“I just pretend I’m fine”

Dele looked back at him, surprised at the answer, not having expected Eric to say that. His brows furrowed and his body turned over to his side to face Eric. His hand coming up to rest on his cheek. Dele moved his thumb back and forth and Eric felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

“You don’t have to Eric, not with me”

Dele whispered pressing his forehead to Eric’s temple. He then suddenly felt the tears rolling down his face. All emotion he’d kept in, pent up inside him finally coming out. He bit the inside of his cheek and exhaled.

“It’s easier that way” His voice was shaky, and Dele wiped away his tears with his thumb. Eric grabbed a hold of the other man’s hand and brought it up to his mouth. Eric pressed kisses on Dele’s knuckles.  _ He loved him so much. _

Dele bumped their noses together before finally connecting their lips. And he instantly felt himself calm down, he’d missed Dele’s lips on his, he’d missed this.

“I’ve missed you”

“What have you missed about me?” Dele said with a cheeky grin in between kisses. That’s the boy he loved. Eric let out a chuckle before turning them over so that Dele was on his back and Eric was on top. Dele wrapped his legs around his waist and he moved down to meet the boys lips again before answering the question.

“I’ve missed your chopstick legs”

“Shut up” Dele laughed, almost coming out as a giggle and Eric’s heart was full, all the sorrow disappearing for a second.

“I’ve missed your smile” 

Eric kissed him again. Their lips connecting, tongues moving in a dance. It became more and more heated as the time passed. Eric moved down, kissing the boy’s jaw and neck, sucking on the spot that made Dele’s knees weak. Dele’s hand gripped tighter around his nape, back arching into it slightly. Eric slid his hand in between their bodies, down to where Dele’s crotch was. He was pleased to find out that Dele was fully hard in his pants. Eric gave him a squeeze and watched as Dele reacted. The man let out a needy whimper, the one he made whenever Eric’s hand’s were on him.

“I’ve missed the noise you make when I touch you right here” He whispered against Dele’s now parted lips. He started rubbing him up and down through the material and Dele threw his head back against the pillow, arching into the touch.

“Fuck” He moaned, his breathing steadily picking up more and more.

“I’ve missed fucking you” 

Eric rolled his hips down to meet Dele, letting the other man know how hard he made him.

“Eric” Dele moaned, his hips moving up to meet Eric’s hand. 

“I’ve missed hearing you call out my name” 

Dele moaned as Eric slid his hand underneath his trousers and boxers, taking his length in his hand. He’d never get tired of hearing the boy’s sweet moans, they sounded like angelic noises. His thumb slid over Dele’s wet slit, coating his head with pre-come. Dele bit his lip as his hips started to move up into Eric’s fist, searching for more. He loved when Dele got like this, desperate and needy for Eric’s touch. How he’d beg Eric for more, how he’d whine and mumble his name like it was some sort of chant. _ Eric, Eric, Eric. _

Eric removed their clothes in a haste before connecting their lips again. Kissing Dele like his life depended on it. If he could do it forever he would. Their cock’s slid together against the hard abs on their stomach’s, bumping together and creating a pleasurable friction as they made out on the bed. 

This time Dele was the one who turned them over, straddling his hips. Thighs on either side of Eric’s own thighs. Dele sat up with his hands moving up and down Eric’s sides and lower stomach. Eric laid there, head on the pillow, watching the other man take control. Dele took both of their lengths into his hands, wrapping both hands around them. He started to pump them both in his closed fists. Eric let out a moan at the sensation it created, their lengths sliding together effortlessly. 

He watched Dele through heavy eyelids on top of him. He was stunning, so concentrated on pleasuring them both, his eyes never left their cocks. His tanned skin glowed in the dimly lit room and the way his bruised lips looked as they parted with pleasure, it all made Eric’s head spin. 

Eric’s hands roamed Dele’s thighs, moving up and down, watching the boy lose focus. He slowly moved his hand closer and closer to Dele’s crotch area, he moved it lower past Dele’s balls and the boy knew instantly what Eric had in mind. He raise himself up a bit allowing Eric’s fingers to ghost over his entrance. Dele’s hands had stopped working, instead he braced himself on Eric’s toned chest.

“I’ve missed stretching you out”

Dele let out a filthy moan as Eric slowly pushed his finger into Dele’s hole. His back arching into the feeling as Eric pushed it all the way in. He crooked his finger searching for the other man’s sweet spot and it didn’t take long for him to find it. He moved his finger in and out, allowing Dele to get used to the stretch before adding a second and a third finger in. 

He started scissoring the boy, fingering him expertly, rubbing his fingers up against Dele’s spot. The stimulation quickly reducing Dele to a moaning mess. His head was thrown back and his hips started rolling down to meet Eric’s fingers.

“Feels so good” Dele mumbled.

“Yeah you like that”

“Mhhm” 

Dele nodded, gone in his own pleasure, making Eric’s cock jump. Eric moved his fingers faster and faster, fucking into him hard. Dele moaned and gripped onto Eric’s sides tightly.

“Fuck me Eric, I need you to fuck me now” His breath was shaking and his eyes glued shut

Eric aligned himself with Dele’s hole, wasting no time, his cock poking at his rim. He felt Dele’s hole twitch in anticipation and that was all he’d needed. He slowly pushed himself into the other man. He was so incredibly tight and the feeling of Dele’s walls closing around him made him go into a state of bliss. Dele arched his back into the pleasure and slowly pushed himself down onto his cock. Dele loved the feeling of Eric’s length inside him, his body reacted in a way Eric had never seen before. Eric hadn’t thought Dele would’ve enjoyed it as much as he did, but fuck, the guy couldn’t get enough of it.

Dele moved up and down his length, riding him slowly but surely. One hand flat against Eric’s abs as the other one wrapped around his own cock. 

Dele started moving his hips faster, picking up the rhythm, moving back and forth and up and down, rolling his hips expertly. Eric’s hands grabbed both of Dele’s ass cheeks, squeezing them and urging him to go faster. Their moans filled the hotel room, as well as the filthy noise of skin slapping and slick cocks being worked. 

He lay there as Dele rode him into oblivion, the night almost forgotten. The boy was an absolute mess above him, bouncing on his cock like his life depended on it. Eric watched the boy, he had his head thrown back and his lips were parted, a thin layer of sweat forming over his shizzled body. Dele’s walls twitched close every time his tip grazed Dele’s spot. 

Eric took Dele’s cock in his fist and started working it up and down. The boy was so sensitive, even the lightest of touches made him moan. Dele’s hips stopped moving, his rhythm coming to a quick halt as Eric started pumping him. Dele leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Panting and out of breath.

Eric took the opportunity and quickly turned them around. As much as he loved Dele riding him, he could see how exhausted Dele was, both physically and emotionally drained. Eric took control and pinned Dele down to the mattress. He was still deep inside the other man, never pulling out, needing to feel that closeness to him.

Eric fucked him slowly, he took his time with it, not wanting to rush through it. Fucking Dele felt like a luxury, he never knew when the next time would come so he wanted to savor every second. 

Every thrust pushing in deep right against Dele’s sweet spot. The boy practically melted underneath him. Eric felt Dele’s fingernails graze his back as well as the his cock sliding between them. Dele was whimpering and moaning, urging Eric to speed up the movements of his hips.

He knew Dele was close, he could feel it and Eric started fucking him with force and passion. Just the way he knew Dele liked it. He felt the other man arch into his thrust meeting them by pushing back slightly as one of Dele’s hands tried to slide in between them. Eric immediately stopped the boy from touching himself and instead he pinned Dele’s hands to the mattress. He let out a filthy moan, one that told Eric he was going-

“Eric, I’m gonna cum. Fuck I’m gonna cum”

“I’ve missed watching you cum” Eric whispered and Dele’s eyes shut with pleasure as his hips sped up to a relentless speed. He was chasing both of their orgasms, feeling his own build up in his gut,

“I need to feel your load in me” Dele moaned, he somehow managed to wriggle his hands out of Eric grip, taking Eric’s head in his hand. They’re foreheads touched and their noses bumped. “Fill me up Dier” 

Those were the words that sent him over the edge, his hips rutting and thrusting as he shot his load into Dele’s sweet hole. His mind going blank with ecstasy. He felt Dele’s walls twitching like crazy, and he realised the boy was coming underneath him. His toes curled and his head was thrown back against the pillow, his orgasm washing over him. Eric would never get tired of the sight.

Eric collapsed on top of Dele and whispered into his ear.

“I’ve missed everything about you Dele”

Dele scratched his head lazily and he could feel the boy’s grin against his cheek.

“I’ve missed you too Eric”

  
  


They took a shower, or more, Eric showered them and cleaned them both up. He let Dele borrow one of his t-shirts that still somehow managed to look oversized on Dele, even though he was quite muscular himself now. He loved it though, it reminded him of the old times. When Dele would stay over and steal all of his t shirts, he’d wake up the next day and he’d walk down Eric’s stairs into Eric’s kitchen, He’d be sleepy even though the clock was eleven. He’d tell Eric his scrambled eggs were the best in the world and then he’d make him put on their song.

Dele was laying on his chest in the quiet room when he leaned over to Eric’s nightstand and grabbed a hold of his phone. He typed something down quickly and put the phone down again. Eric looked at the phone screen out of curiosity and saw. 

** _Now playing Bon Iver - #29 Strafford APTS. _ ** _ Our song. _

Eric smiled and pressed a kiss on the boy’s forehead and he heard Dele mumble against his chest.

  
  


“On the bus, you told me you hadn’t expected to see me there, why?” Dele asked, drawing shapes on his chest.   
  
“I don’t know, I just assumed you were going back with your family” Eric said truthfully _ . I just assumed you were going back with her. _

“You’re the one I always go to” 

It sounded more like a realisation than a statement. The tiredness in Dele’s voice shining through. Eric was the only one who understood him truly and Dele was the only one who could make the pain go away, make him forget. Even if that was just for a night.

“Yeah”


	2. Harry and Jan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but add some Jinks into this story!<3

He stood on the empty rooftop terrace looking over the beautiful city of Madrid. The stars were shining bright in the night sky and he felt a sense of calmness and serenity wash over him for the first time that night. He’d been given access to the terrace by the staff, he’d asked for a quiet space. He didn’t want to be in his room, he couldn’t bear the thought of being in that small confined space. He’d wanted to take a walk, or run, to somewhere, anywhere really but he wouldn’t have been able to even step outside on the streets to Madrid without being reminded of the result.

He was hiding from everyone, his friends, family, teammates, the staff, the world. He hadn’t spoken to his family since the whistle had blown. He hadn’t even turned his phone on, he’d walked straight from the stadium to the coach to the hotel. Some of the other lads were braver, not afraid to face their loved ones, but not him no he hadn’t been able to do that. They’d all scattered away from each other when they’d got back, no team talk, nothing, which Harry had been more than thankful over.

Harry hadn’t been able come to terms with reality, he couldn’t, not yet. He wanted to disappear and come back in a few months when everything would be forgotten. He let out a chuckle, he wouldn’t forget, no one would, not really, but maybe it would hurt less. 

“Hey” He heard a soft voice coming from behind him. He’d instantly recognised the other man’s voice. 

He looked back and watched Jan approach him. Hands in his pockets, walking slowly. He looked tired, he looked like he’d been crying. His eyes were puffed and his nose was red and Harry felt his stomach twist in a knot.

“Hi” Harry flashed him a sad smile. He wasn’t able to bring himself to look Jan in the eye, he couldn’t. Afraid that if he stared too long all the sadness he’d tried to suppress would come running to the surface again and if that happened he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop it.

Jan stood beside him, leaning against the cold stone railing.

“You’re also hiding huh?”

“Yeah” 

Jan’s shoulder pressed against his and it instantly made him feel calmer. A sense of ease washed over him. The other man’s presence making him feel a just tiny bit better. 

“It’s quiet out here” Harry spoke, the words coming out in an almost whisper, afraid to disturb the bubble he’d made.

“It’s nice. The view” 

It was, Harry had been admiring it for a good while. Maybe one day he’d be able to come back without it being stained by the memories of what could’ve been.

“Makes you realize just how tiny we are, that maybe none of this really matters after all”

There was a whole world out there, people experiencing real tragedies, real losses at that exact moment. It kept him grounded in a way, but it still-

“It still hurts” Jan said.

“Like hell” 

Harry looked at the man beside him who had his gaze stuck on the horizon. He’d never seen the man like this, he looked crushed, emotionally drained. Same look as Harry probably had. But there was something else there, a look he wasn’t able to read.

Harry looked down to where his fingers were, the thoughts creeping in again, reality slowly hitting him for the third time that evening.

“Somewhere, in a different universe we’re celebrating. We’re lifting the trophy... proving the world wrong” Harry’s voice was shaky, eyes watering the pent up emotions starting to boil over.

“Harry-” Jan said, taking his eyes off the view to look at Harry.

“I’m a fucking mess, I know”

“We all are” Jan’s hand found his neck, fingers grazing at the short hairs at the back in a soothing matter.

“I just thought, I don’t know, I just thought that maybe everything had aligned for us to win it….To make history” Harry continued. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked up, trying to stop the tears from forming, not allowing himself to break down.

“Fuck I know, I know. Come here” 

Jan pulled him in for a tight hug, hand still on the nape of Harry’s neck holding him close. Harry felt his body relax into the other man’s grip. He melted to the touch and for the first time that night he’d felt like he’d been able to finally let go. He let the tears roll down his cheeks as his hand tightly gripped onto Jan’s sides. His face was nuzzled in the crook of the other man’s neck, the material of Jan’s shirt getting more and more damp. Jan knew he was crying, he could probably feel it and he let him. 

Jan held him for a while, fingers running through Harry’s hair comforting him.

“I just wish there was some type of redo button or like a time travelling machine that could take us back and give us one more chance at it you know?” Harry said after a while. His cheek resting on the other man’s chest.

Jan brought his hands to either side of Harry’s face, holding his cheeks. Harry instantly felt his heartbeat speed up, the moment becoming more and more intimate. Their eyes locked and he suddenly felt something flip. 

“Next year okay? We’ll win it next year” 

Jan dried his damp cheeks with his thumbs. Moving them back and forth slowly. Harry’s eyes flicked between Jan’s lips and his eyes. They were so close he could feel the other man’s breath on his and all Harry found himself wanting to do in that moment was to close the gap.

“Promise?” He whispered. He just needed to hear him say it.

“I promise.”

In a moment of, what felt like, madness Harry leaned in and closed the gap between them. He felt the Belgians soft lips press against his. Harry’s hand moved to Jan’s neck, gently placing his fingers near the short hairs at the back. Jan’s lips weren’t moving, the other man was glued to the spot, completely still, and Harry suddenly felt panic wash over him. Quickly realizing what he was doing, feeling like an absolute fool. He quickly pulled away, not really able to meet Jan’s gaze.

“Fuck I- I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that”

“It’s okay” Jan said in an exhale. Harry felt so embarrassed he wanted to run away and hide, he hadn’t thought it was possible for the night to get any worse but it just had. 

“I feel like an idiot” 

He did, he felt so stupid. He had no idea why he’d felt like kissing Jan would be a good idea, he’d totally misread the situation and fucked everything up. 

Jan’s hand came up, fingers wrapping around his wrist forcing Harry to finally look at him.

“Look at me, Winksy, it’s fine” 

The use of his nickname rolling of the Belgians tongue so easily, making him look up. Jan was a nice guy, probably one of the nicest people he’d met. He’d never try to shame him, or make fun of him for that matter. He was open minded and so laid back, Harry knew he wouldn’t ever think badly about him but he wasn’t worried about that. He was worried he’d fucked their friendship up, made it awkward between them. He was embarrassed about the situation, how he’d misread the situation completely.

“I think it’s best if I leave” Harry said trying to walk away from Jan, run away from the situation but Jan only gripped him tighter pulling him back. 

Harry stumbled into Jan’s space again and they were as close, if not closer than they were before, and before Harry could even process what was happening, he felt both of Jan’s hands on either side of his cheeks again, pulling him closer. 

This time it was Jan who closed the gap. Harry felt like he was underwater, suddenly lost for air until he felt Jan’s lips move against his. He snapped out of his initial shock and the only thing that played on his mind was the fact that Jan Vertonghen was kissing him back.

Harry started moving his lips to Jan’s and he’d honestly never felt more alive. Their lips connected like two missing puzzle pieces finally coming together. It just felt right and he couldn’t really describe it but he knew he loved every single second of it. Everything seemed pause around them, everything that had been playing on his mind slowly disappearing and for just a moment he forgot about the final, about the loss. 

Jan deepened the kiss, licking his bottom lip, asking for permission. Harry’s parted his lips allowing the belgian’s tongue slide against his. Jan’s hand was in his hair and the other one rested on Harry’s hip and he could feel his stomach flip. The way Jan’s thumb moved back and forth on his hip bones made his dick spring to life. He pulled back, slightly breathless, eyes filled with hunger.

“Make me forget” Harry whispered against Jan’s lips. “Make me forget”

  
  


Jan pulled out his keycard, unlocking the door to his room. As soon as the door shut behind them they went back to making out. Jan’s lips were hungry and so were his, both of them clutching on to each other like their life depended on it. 

Jan’s fingers found their way to the waistband of his sweatpants. He hooked his fingers underneath the elastic band, sliding the material off in one swift motion. Harry’s breath hitched as he felt Jan’s fingertips on his cold skin. The belgian kissed down his neck before slowly removing Harry’s shirt. Harry stood there naked in only his white boxers, hard and throbbing in anticipation. Jan lips found their way to his neck, where he kissed and sucked at the spot underneath his ear. Harry threw his head back allowing Jan more acces, he was definitely going to have a bruise there tomorrow.

He felt Jan’s hardness press against his own so he moved his hips forwards, pressing against the other man. Jan mimicked Harry’s motions and they were stood there grinding their hips against each other, the friction made his knees weak. Harry moved his hand between them, Jan was wearing to many layers, he needed to feel him, to see him. So he removed the other man’s pants, sliding them off the defenders thighs. Jan stepped out of them, discarding them on the floor somewhere as well as his t-shirt. Jan wasted no time after that connecting their lips again in an open mouthed kiss. Hips moving against each other, whimpers and moans filling the quiet room.

Jan slowly made his way down, leaving a trail of kisses down his body. He got on his knees, pressing kisses on his hip bones and lower stomach. Harry heard himself let out needy whimpers as Jan’s lips met his skin. 

The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed so he slowly sat himself down, spreading his legs wide allowing Jan to get in the space between them. Jan kissed his inner thighs and Harry could feel them tremble at the contact.  _ This was really happening, they were really doing this. _

Harry brought his hand to Jan’s head and threaded his fingers into the other man’s thick and messy hair. He felt Jan’s stubble scratch against his skin as he left kisses on the sensitive area, Jan’s fingers moving to the waistband of his boxers, teasing him of what’s to come. Harry felt himself lift his hips, in need of touch, not being able to withstand any longer.

Jan looked up before bringing his hand down to cup Harry’s erection. Harry bit his lower lip as was unable to stop the small whimpers and moans escape him. He threw his head back as Jan squeezed his cock through the material. Harry automatically felt his hips rut against Jan’s hands. Rolling them into the touch in small motions, letting his body take control. He heard Jan swear underneath him as he watched Harry. Jan started to meet his thrust with his hand, rubbing him up and down. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Ye-yeah” His breath caught in his throat as Jan’s movements sped up. Rubbing him harder which in turn only made Harry thrust his hips faster, chasing the pleasure. He was sure he would’ve been able to cum from only that but Jan had other plans of course. He removed the hand that was cupping him and quickly moved to remove the boy’s last piece of clothing. Harry lifted his hips of the mattress allowing Jan to slide them off and suddenly Jan was in eye level to his hard leaking cock. He was so close and his eyes were stuck on Harry’s length, he seemed to be studying it, every single detail. Harry’s cock twitched at the thought and he saw Jan lick his lips and look up at him. His eyes were full of lust and hunger, a look he’d never seen on the man and it made Harry more aroused, if that even was a possibility.

Jan took him in his hand, feeling the weight of his cock in his fist. Harry moaned as he felt Jan’s fingers close around him, a thumb coming up to slide over his slit. Jan watched his every move, every breath. The way Harry’s hands desperately tried to find something to grab onto, as Jan started moving his hand up and down his length. How he grabbed onto the bed sheets and let out a quiet whimpering moan as he sped up his movements. How Harry desperately wanted more but couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

He then felt Jan’s soft warm lips wrap around his cock, slowly taking his hard length in. He looked down on the man that was sat in between his spread out thighs with Harry’s cock in his mouth and he thought he was dreaming.  _ Jan Vertonghen was sucking him off.  _

The belgian defender slowly started to pick up a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down Harry’s hard length. He wasn’t able to stop his moans from escaping, he’d tried but with the way Jan was sucking him off there had been no way to restrain himself. Jan didn’t seem to mind though, in fact it seemed to spur him on. His tongue doing every trick in the book in an attempt to drive Harry mad.

“How does that feel?” Jan said, only pausing momentarily to take some air. His voice was raspy and deep, he sounded like sex and it made his whole body shiver. 

“Feels so good... D-don’t stop”

He hated how shaky his voice was, how affected he was by all this, but he couldn’t help it it was all just too much.

He threw his head back, letting the pleasure take over him. His fingers making their way into Jan’s hair, feeling the man bob his head up and down. It felt surreal and he never wanted it to stop. It was the perfect distraction the perfect way to forget. All he could think about was Jan pleasuring him and he was sure the only thing on Jan’s mind was pleasuring him. Harry looked down and watched Jan through heavy lids. Jan’s lips were wrapped around his cock, they were red and wet, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was messy from the hand Harry had in his hair. He was enjoying it, he was really into it, he hadn’t noticed Harry was staring. Jan had started to touch himself with his free hand, sucking Harry off had made him hard. 

Harry wondered how many times the other man had been in that position before, it couldn’t have been his first, he was too good at it, enjoying it like sucking dick was his favorite past time. His cock twitched at the thought and he saw Jan smile as his cock bounced in his hand.

Jan removed himself with a pop, licking his tip before looking up at Harry. Jan worked himself as he squeezed Harry’s base with his free hand. Harry’s wet head was flushed red and incredibly sensitive from all the sucking. He felt like he was in a dream, mind in a haze, he watched as the defender licked his head, eyes locked with Harry’s.

“You taste like candy” Jan said seductively, and Harry heard himself let out a shameless moan, hips moving forwards to meet Jan’s mouth. 

“So fucking good” Jan continued and Harry could feel his thighs shaking. Jan took him into his hand and started to jerk him off probably sensing how close Harry was. The pleasure became almost unbearable as Jan has sped up the movement’s of his fists, chasing his own orgasm as well as Harry’s. 

“You can’t say stuff like that Jan” Harry moaned, his hips snapping up to meet Jan’s fist.

“I could do this all day” 

“You’re going to make me cum” Harry breathed out. 

“Fuck my fist Harry” Jan said slightly breathless as well and Harry moaned at the thought not thinking twice before obeying the order. Harry’s hair was stuck to his forehead, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he started fucking himself into Jan’s closed fist. Submerging himself completely in pleasure. The only thing on his mind was to reach climax. 

“Come on, that’s it. Good boy” 

Harry threw his head back, eyes glued shut, lips parted as his desperate moans filled the hotel room together with the obscene noises of Jan working their cocks, hard and fast. Harry’s hips were moving fast, meeting Jan’s fist, lifting up and down from the creaking mattress. Jan’s moans became louder as he started working himself in time to Harry’s movements. They were both on edge, all the pent up emotion soon about to find it’s release.

“I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.” He mumbled into the room, his hips snapping faster and faster, and soon after he did just that. He shot his load into the defenders closed fist, hips stuttering as he got his release. Moaning loudly, not caring about being heard. His thighs were shaking and his toes curled and he was pretty sure he’d seen stars. 

He heard Jan’s breath pick up and he heard the other man shuffle to his feet. He opened his eyes and saw the other man standing in front of him. Hard cock in his hand pumping it fast. He was standing right in front of him, Harry’s lips were centimeters apart from Jan’s erect dick and all he had to do was close the gap. Jan was to gone to even notice what Harry was doing and Harry could see how close the man was to reach his orgasm. 

Harry quickly took the other mans cock in his hand and started pumping him fast. Jan looked down, surprised and not having expected it. Harry looked up at him with the most innocent look he could put on, all doe eyed and eyelashes fluttering. Jan’s leaking tip glisten with precum and it looked delicious, all he wanted to do was taste him. Harry stuck his tongue out and licked Jan’s tip, feeling the sticky precome spread over his tongue. He swallowed it, eyes never leaving Jan’s. It wasn’t good, but it definitely wasn’t bad, he could certainly get used to it, he thought. 

Jan swore as he watched the scene unfold. He brought his big hand down and wrapped his hand around Harry’s neck, loosely. His thumb moving up under his chin and Harry found himself parting his lips automatically. He still had his fist wrapped around Jan’s hard cock, stroking it lazily. Jan poked his cheek with his tip as his thumb moved into Harry’s mouth. Harry wrapped his lips around Jan’s thumb, sucking on it like it was Jan’s hard length. Their eyes still never leaving each other. Harry felt filthy, he felt small and all he wanted was for Jan to take control over him. He should’ve been embarrassed about how much he enjoyed it about how he wanted Jan to do stuff to him he’d never thought about prior to this, but he wasn’t.

Jan pushed his thumb deeper and Harry couldn’t help but let out a moan, a moan he hadn’t recognised as his own. He was convinced that if he hadn’t just had one of the most amazing orgasms, he would’ve most definitely been hard as a rock in that moment. Jan slid his thumb out and urged him to stick his tongue out. Harry did just that, he looked up at the older man who was now stroking his own cock fast, one hand still wrapped loosely around Harry’s neck. He stuck his tongue out and watched as the other man aligned himself with Harry’s mouth. He came close but his cock never touched him. It took every bit of will power in his body not to take Jan’s cock in his mouth, instead he sat on the bed and waited for Jan to shoot his load into his mouth. 

He watched Jan unravel above him, mumbling incoherent words in dutch, letting out the occasional low moan. He looked beautiful like that, gone in his pleasure, fist working his meat raw. It didn’t take long for the belgian to cum after that. Harry felt spurts of warm liquid hit his tongue. His eyes fluttered close as Jan shot his load onto him. Jan groaned loudly into the room, his hips snapping forward as he squeezed the last drops of cum out of himself. 

Harry swallowed the cum down, making sure to get the drops on his neck and chin.

Harry laid himself back against the mattress, his chest rising and falling trying to regain a pattern. He felt the mattress dip beside him, the presence of Jan next to him. He looked to his side where the other man was. Jan had his eyes glued on the ceiling, probably thinking about what they’d just done. Because Harry certainly was. Jan looked back at him, eyes instantly going softer.  _ Maybe everything would be alright. _

“Is it okay if I stay here tonight?” Harry asked into the quiet space between them.

“I was hoping you would”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you thought <3


End file.
